


(Headcanon, aka NON CANON) Timeline of Skid's Life So Far (Up to Most Recent Spooky Month Episode)

by Uncorrectly_Correct



Category: Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Character Death, hatzgang, the hatzgang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncorrectly_Correct/pseuds/Uncorrectly_Correct
Summary: I basically made a little headcanon timeline from Skid's birth - Unwanted Guest. I originally posted this on my Tumblr blog @the-spooky-children.I'll update and edit this sometimes (especially when future episodes come out)!More ideas in the comments are appreciated!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	(Headcanon, aka NON CANON) Timeline of Skid's Life So Far (Up to Most Recent Spooky Month Episode)

He was born in mid April, in spring, of 2002. His name was Skid Everything.

His parents (his mom, Lila, and his dad, **_[REDACTED]_** ,) used to move around alot, but settled in the countryside from around 2004-2007.

His parents were both very loving and attentive, but something seemed to be going on with his dad behind the scenes. He didn't notice that though, obviously.

On his 5th birthday, in 2007, they were out celebrating it. Some terrifying strange creature appeared and tried to attack them _~~(after he went out into the woods to find something he accidentally threw in there where he saw 2 cyan stars in the shadows gazing at him with curiosity).~~_

  
His dad ordered Lila to take Skid and run while he tried to fight off the mysterious monster. It ended up killing him. Skid doesn't like to celebrate his birthday anymore.

(If you were wondering, yes that part was based on the prologue of Brave)

Afterwards, to deal with the grief, he developed a love for Halloween, which he called Spooky Month.

Halloween was a holiday he treated like any other before, he just wore random costumes to take pictures with his mom and have fun. They sometimes wore several different costumes each year just to get more diverse photos.

But now it was very special to him.

I'm 2008, when Skid was 6, they moved to a town in Arizona because neither wanted to stay in the place they lost a significant loved one.

This is when Skid befriended a kid around the same age as him called Pump, who was just as obsessed with Spooky Month as he was. The two (2) quickly become close friends and also gained a reputation as the two (2) Halloween-obsessed weird kids.

In late 2008- early 2009, this group called the Hatzgang started to pick on them but the main one, Roy, seemed to be the only one actually interested in upsetting them.

In October 2010 "It's Spooky Month" takes place.

They summon this demon Skid later finds out is called Moloch, and mistakes him for a friend when the red dude actually hates him.

In "The Stars" in 2011, Skid unknowingly has his second encounter with Eyes, who recognised him as the kid he saw in the forest years ago, but didn't voice his thoughts. The Hatzgang start to harass them more as they get older.

It turns out that the strange things that used to happen with his dad were actually because he was a cult leader, and after he died, the cult had been following Skid and Lila around waiting for the right time to strike.

Their second leader, Mr. Clown, got shot by a cop called Jack and possibly died. Now they may need a third. **_Maybe an Everything._**

Skid isn't affected by Eyes' powers, and the cult notice.

  
In 2012 "Unwanted Guest" happens. It's June, but they don't care. They buy a Happy Fella and Moloch almost kills them but luckily Eyes was watching the whole situation in the distance and took action.

Skid starts to feel paranoid all of a sudden out of nowhere for the first time, like someone is watching or following him. It may just be him getting older and his more broadened emotions, but who knows?

And now we're here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Like I said, please give suggestions for things I can add to this in the future!


End file.
